new chance
by stevenhyde9999
Summary: This story is about ezra who live in new york and trying to forget about aria but is he really forget about her and what about aria does she forget about him too.
1. chapter 1

Today is normal day like any other i am in new york. I love new York its the most beautiful city that I know i was Born here grew up here i lives in rossewood pensilvania for a couple of years when i was at college there and i had my first job there as the english teacher i was happy i meet really smart funny and beautiful girl in there. Her name was aria Montgomery we date for 2 years but things didn't fo easly like you want them too.

We dated and it was beautiful and good for couple of times but aria wasnt always faihfull to me and i still dont know why. Our relationship wasnt always beautiful and good our relationship was complicated. We had lots of problems and issues with each other.

She hurt me way too much she cheated on me many times first it was Noel then it was Jason my own brother Wesley too jaké that riley guy. I didnt know about my brother and that riley guy until A send mě photos of them kissing it was hurtfull for me to see that but when i did I broke up with aria actually i just left her without telling her that. I was in hurt in pain i didnt want to see her or talk to her just see her made me hurt and pain in my body. So i left to new York back decided to start a new life without aria just forget about her she made mě enough pain already. Enough pain that I cant describe.

When i left to new York i goes to my best friend Hardy who live there he is a lawyer. He helped me with everything. I found another job actually too i am profesor at NYC college there its really great college people are very nice there I have great students its really great i like it there its great i tryed to moved on many times but my mind was still at aria i am still thinking about her and i dont know why but i hope so that I can forget about her already and live my life be happy at my job be happy with my friends be happy in new york here be happy and maybe someday found love again found love again for the rest of my life. But until then I will try to be happy again be just happy.

 **This is it my new story new chance i still writing my other stories but i really wanted to write this story too so leave me a review let me know what do you think about it thanks bye guys.**


	2. chapter 2

life in New York is amazing I really enjoy it here. And I feel really good here. My work is good I'm glad I'm an English teacher my students are very smart and very nice. I even go out with my friends again. I go to the clubs and the bar too. it's amazing to go out with my friends again, just like it was before. I even started writing again trying to write a new and good book I could publish.

life is finally good again I feel really good but I still think about her and try not to think about her. She hurt me so much, but giving up love for her is impossible. it's like she's still gaunt in my skin And in my heart and I can not do anything about it. I still ask myself how it is possible I can not forget about her How is it possible that one person I met in my life is so special to me that it simply can not And I can not stop loving her.

I was so overwhelmed in my thoughts that I did not even notice that my friend Hardy was behind me

Hardy; hey dude What are you doing again thinking about her again.

he said, and sat opposite me.

I looked at him and I said.

Ezra; What I do not thinking about her. why do you think it anyway between us is over anyway.

I said, and sighed It was the truth between us that was over.

Hardy; Well, I know that but I know you're still thinking about her i am not stupid ezra.

Ezra; well I still think about her I'm trying not to think about her but it's not possible.

I said, and sighed again what should I do not think about her what she are doing or who is she is with now it is almost impossible.

Hardy; you should stop it do not think about her. that girl is not worth it, and she never stood for it You deserve someone better who will love you the way you are And who will not cheat you with every guy she meet.

Ezra; I know you're right what am I doing at all? I think I'm crazy. what's so special about her that I can not forget Hardy Have you ever experienced anything like that with a girl?.

I asked him I was hoping that maybe he might advise me what to do.

Hardy; I have never experienced such a thing ezra I've been with a lot of girls but I've never experienced this.

So now I really did not know what to do I think I just have to move on.

Ezra; well You're right I think I should stop solving it and just keep moving on

I said I have to try I have to try to move on it's been a year since I did not see her. and according to what I know and how I know her

she certainly found someone else and moved away from me And I should really be happy because that's what I wanted she hurt me And I should finally forget about her.

 **This is it this is just a 2 chapter of my story i will try to have long chapters leave me a review and let me know what do you think about it thanks bye guys.**


End file.
